


Soft, Sweet, Sleep, Skin

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's rated mature to be safe there's nothing actually scandalous going on within, just two lads sleeping together in the nude, robin loves alfonse's thighs okay he can't help this, sometimes you're about to fall asleep when suddenly you're hit with the gay, there are implications of the night's previous activities i guess, these boys are very soft and they deserve a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: For the first time Robin can remember, at least, he's not alone on the Day of Devotion. He doesn't wake up feeling regrets or loneliness... no, there's only warmth to be found, especially in the prince that's pressed up against him.He was happy.





	Soft, Sweet, Sleep, Skin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm half asleep uhhh  
> if you're a fan of my main story Kidnapping of the Lost Prince i SWEAR i'm working on the next chapter i'm so sorry that i'm like this  
> i just felt an overwhelming need for these gays so i'm here to serve
> 
> once again, there's really nothing explicit here. the most risque thing is robin admiring alfonse's thighs bc,,, they're good ok

The sensation of warm fingertips tracing along his spine, up to the back of his neck, before trailing down his arms… it was comfortable. Soothing. Peaceful… it led for Robin to take a deep, slow inhale, nose burying into Alfonse’s warm neck, a feeling of utmost serenity washing over him.

Arms around him haphazardly, one supporting his neck while the other continued to gently smooth over his bare skin, a soft smile tugged at his lips. The small movement went unnoticed by the prince he was in the arms of, a sure sign that his fiancé was still asleep. For once, Robin did not feel the urgency of responsibility pressuring him to get up, wake up his love, start the day.

It was… _nice_. Somehow, he still felt sleepy. This in itself was unheard of, the tactician one of the worst amongst the Heroes when it came to insomnia. To… sleep in, and more than that, still feel drowsy upon awakening?

Maybe it had something to do with the warmth. No… maybe the scents of the room. Past the familiar musk Alfonse had by nature there was an underlying sweetness, like an herbal candle’s smoke, lavender? Whatever it was, it was calming.

Alfonse was a much heavier sleeper than Robin most of the time. This seemed to be one of those times: he could feel soft breaths across his forehead, lips sweet as honey pressed against his skin, much darker than the prince’s own.

So this was what happiness felt like? To be tangled under luxurious sheets with the one you loved, bare but for the flesh they were born in, cursed marks and all. If he so desired, he could pull his hand down from Alfonse’s back – the other one trapped under his blue locks – all the way to the milky thighs; softer than Robin had expected of such a strong, able warrior, but not unwelcome in notion.

(It certainly didn’t stop him from a teasing kiss or bite, though simply feeling the muscular, yet tender, leg beneath him was enough to blow his mind. So vulnerable, open, how had he been blessed like this? To think that the heir to Askr accepted him, Grima and all, and allowed himself to be _this_ exposed to him…)

Distracted suddenly, Robin was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle kiss to the lobe of his ear. Even so, his mind lingered just as the lips themselves did, as though their owner was deciding whether or not to do more.

The weight on the hand he kept under his beloved’s head grew stronger; it seemed that even Alfonse was too sleepy to get more intimate in the atmosphere of the room.

“Happy Day of Devotion,” Robin breathed, a loving hum his only response as the fingers that had been tracing the mage’s body moved up, settling in to stroke at his white hair, “I… love you so much, my gentle dove.”

_Thank you for teaching me how to trust in the love of others, thank you for teaching me how to love myself as well._

The words went unspoken; they did not need to be said. Alfonse knew. Alfonse always knew the words Robin could not bring himself to say, be the cause trauma or cowardice. Alfonse knew.

A huff of laughter made Robin smile in reply, another kiss placed upon him, this time over an eyelid. “You’re silly. I love you too.”

The two did not think about getting up, despite what was surely expected of them. After all, Askr was not at peace, the Order of Heroes was still in action. Yet… and _yet_ …

“Let’s rest for a while longer. If we’re needed, we’ll know.”

_It’s okay to relax. We have each other._

Despite all the magic he knew, in comparison to Alfonse’s lack of such, Robin was no mind-reader. Nevertheless, the hidden words from the Askran were understood, crystal clear.

A quiet hum, smaller than Alfonse’s, despite its mimicked tone, was more than enough in answer. It wasn’t long before all eyes slipped closed, the leader of the Order smiling to himself as the Plegian’s breathing slowed into that of sleep.

They went all day unbothered.


End file.
